


Mandatory

by n0xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Erections, Forced Ejaculation, Healers, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Medical, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Panic Attacks, Prostate Milking, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: Headmaster Dumbledore requires a physical exam for all Hogwarts teachers, no exceptions.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you aware of the definition of the word ‘mandatory,’ Mister Snape?” Madame Pomfrey asked curtly. 

“Y-yes, but—”

“Then you’ll understand that there are no ‘buts’ here. Headmaster Dumbledore had requested physicals for all Hogwarts staff. No exceptions.” 

“Madame Pomfrey, please just—” 

“That’s enough, Mister Snape,” she told him finally, making it clear that she would not be discussing the matter further. She placed a hand on his back and gently guided him towards one of the individual rooms in the Hospital Wing. “Now please, go and change into a gown. Someone will be along to administer your physical shortly.” 

Severus did as he was told and slunk into the room. He opened his mouth in one last attempt to speak, but the door shut behind him quickly and he could hear the sharp click of Madame Pomfrey’s walking down the hall. He leaned back against the door, defeated, and glanced around the room. The ‘décor’ was much like that of the rest of the hospital wing: a white metal framed bed with dark green sheets and white counter with a sink. The only difference aside from it being a single room was the windows; they were covered in green curtains that matched the bed. Line shone in from the arched top portion of the windows, which were uncovered. Severus’ stomach dropped at the idea that things happening in _this_ room weren’t suited for uncovered windows. 

“It’s alright,” he mumbled to himself aloud. “It’s just a physical. All of the teachers have to do it. Hell, students do them all the time.” He stepped away from the door and walked around the small room briefly. There were other new fixtures in this room, such as a scale, and a metal cart with several instruments on top of it. On it were gloves, a thermometer, measuring tape, a small glass jar of some thick looking substance... he looked away from the cart and noticed the medical gown draped over the bed. “Bloody hell…” he cringed, picking it up. “At least Pomfrey won’t be looking at you in this.” After all, she had said ‘someone’ would be along; he wondered if perhaps Madame Pomfrey was administering the female professor’s physicals and a male would be administering his. He wasn’t sure how that was any less awkward, but tried to find comfort in that thought. 

Hesitantly, he set the robe back down and began to remove his clothing, folding each piece neatly and placing it on a chair in the corner. He left his boxers on, certain that there would be no reason for him to be completely naked. The air in the exam room was cold and send a chill through his body. Just as he was tying the back of the gown, there was a knock at the door and a strangely familiar voice asked, “May I come in?” 

Severus rose an eyebrow and managed a shy, “Yes.” 

Much to his surprise, Remus Lupin walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was dressed in typical mediwizard fashion, with green and white robes, and had a clipboard in one of his hands. His light brown hair was styled neatly. “Ah, Severus,” he greeted the other man, reaching out to shake his hand.

Severus took it hesitantly. What the hell was going on? A chill went through his body again and he was reminded that he was standing there in next to nothing. “R-remus… what are you doing here?” 

“Oh, pardon me,” Remus laughed. There was something very warm about Remus’ presence. Perhaps it was the sturdy handshake or the way his eyes lit up when he smiled but, even at a whopping 6’2”, Severus didn’t find him intimidating. “I suppose I should explain myself. Madame Pomfrey needed someone to administer the male professors’ physicals.” 

“And… why are _you_ here?” Severus asked again, not caring that he sounded rude. As warm as Remus might’ve been, it didn’t change the circumstances. He’d been absolutely mortified at the thought of having someone poke and prod his body for the sake of health, but the idea of someone he _knew_ , someone he’d gone to school with… well, that was worse. Remus had never directly caused him harm during their school days, but Severus still associated him with Potter. 

“Oh! Right. Well, I was a mediwizard for a while after we finished with school. This is all routine stuff,” he gestured to the room and the instruments on the cart, “Easy! Shall we begin?” 

“I… I’m…” Severus swallowed hard. He wanted to protest, to ask why this was a mandatory exam, but Remus was so casual about it all. It seemed silly to question it any further. 

“Not to worry, it’ll be over quickly,” Remus reassured him with a soft smile. “I’ll tell you what I’m doing before I begin each step.” There was a brief pause. “If you like, I can give you something to help you relax.” 

“N-no, that’s alright,” Severus said finally, his palms beginning to sweat. “Let’s get it over with.” 

“Very well,” Remus nodded. He then gestured to the scale against the wall, “I’ll need your weight and height.” 

Severus followed Remus’ lead and stepped onto the scale. 180.3cm. 78kg. He watched Remus jot down each value on his clipboard, then sat down on the table as instructed. 

“Now I have a few questions for you,” Remus told him, green eyes scanning a list in front of him. He asked Severus was his exercise routine was like, how he ate, and if he partook in the consumption of alcohol. He also asked some information about his family medical history, most of which Severus didn’t know. “And are you sexually active?” 

The dark-haired wizard’s stomach dropped. “P-pardon?” he asked, fingers digging roughly into the cushion on the bed. What kind of question was _that_?

“Standard question,” Remus told him with a smile. “I know it’s a bit awkward, but this is between you and me.” 

“N-no, I’m not.” 

“And when was the last time you had sex?”

“I… I’ve… never.” He swallowed hard. Was this really happening? It had to be a joke. 

But Remus didn’t react the way Severus had expected him to. In fact, he didn’t react at all, he just jotted down the information and continued. “I’m going to take your blood pressure and temperature, as well as listen to your heart and lungs. I’ll have to touch you for this. Is that okay?” 

Severus nodded. Maybe that was all he had to do. That didn’t seem so bad. He sat patiently as Remus wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his arm. Then pressed the stethoscope to his chest and back. Severus followed Remus’ instructions to breathe in and out. Then Remus stuck the thermometer under his tongue. 

“Excellent, everything looks good there.”

Severus began to get to his feet, thinking the exam had concluded, only to be guided back down by a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Not so fast,” Remus said with a smile. “Just a few more areas to examine. I promise I’ll be quick.” He then informed Severus that he’d be checking his head and neck. 

Examination of Severus’ throat, tonsils, eyes, ears, and lymph nodes went smoothly, but heat rose in his body from having Remus so close to him. His face felt hot and he was sure his ears were red as he sat there, waiting for Remus to finish. Was it almost over? God, he hoped so…

“Alright, I need you to lie down now, Severus,” Remus told him with a smile, gently squeezing his shoulder. “But first, I’m going to untie the top of your gown and uncover your abdomen.”

Severus felt his heart speed up immediately. He said nothing, but felt like he was going to puke. Soon the top of his gown came down and the other wizard folded the gown down over his lap. Severus sat there feeling rather exposed, his entire upper body out in the open. He followed a guiding hand from Remus’ and lied down on the hospital bed. 

Without any further comments, Remus got to work tapping, palpating, and listening to Severus’ abdomen with the stethoscope. 

Each movement send waves of anxiety coursing through Severus’ body. It wasn’t necessarily the fact that another man was touching his body, or even that Remus Lupin was touching his body… but more than the touching was causing stirring in his groin. He didn’t know why, all he knew was that he wanted it to be over. “A-are we done?” Severus choked out as Remus pressed on part of his abdomen that was lower than he was comfortable with. 

“Yes, I’m done examining your abdomen,” Remus told him patiently, removing the stethoscope from his ears. He rested a hand on Severus' abdomen, right above the edge of the gown before telling him, "I'm going to remove the gown the rest of the way now, okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Before Remus could continue with the plan he’d just laid out, Severus was brushing his hand away. “Wait, wait, wait,” he muttered frantically, struggling to catch his breath. He sat up abruptly. It was one thing to be shirtless, but completely naked? He’d never been naked around _anyone._ And why did he have to be naked? And fuck, he was already half hard. He panicked. “No, no, stop!” 

“I’m stopping,” Remus replied calmly, letting his hand drop to his side. There was a look of concern on his face; it was clear he’d never seen this type of reaction to a routine physical. He stepped away from Severus and grabbed a small paper cup from the counter, then filled it with water from the sink. “Here, drink some water,” he told Severus, holding it out to him. “It’s okay.” 

Severus took the cup with a trembling hand and brought it to his lips. He drank a little, then tried to take a deep breath. He tipped his head forward and stared down at the cup in his hands, his dark locks falling forward over his shoulders. As he sat there in silence, he couldn’t decide if Remus’ composure was reassuring or terrifying. “Do you have to take it off?” he asked, finally looking back up at the other man.

“You can take it off if you want,” Remus smiled, trying to lighten the mood. “But yes, the gown needs to come off. I need to examine your penis and testicles. This is all part of a routine physical,” he said matter-of-factly. “What’s scaring you?” 

“I don’t know,” Severus shook his head. “What if…” 

Remus shook his head. “There’s literally nothing you could do that I haven’t seen a thousand times before. It’s okay,” he told him again. Then, in the interest of moving things along, he added, “You can always tell me to stop if you’re uncomfortable, but the sooner we remove your gown, the sooner we’ll be finished. I promise it’ll be painless.” 

Severus swallowed hard, then laid back down on the table and began to slide the gown off of himself. 

“Boxers, too.” 

The undergarment came off as well and Remus placed it on top of Severus’ other clothing on the chair. Then the young professor was lying there completely naked. A trail of black hair led from his navel to his crotch, where his surprisingly long prick was half-erect. “I’m sorry,” he choked out. 

Remus waved the comment away and turned to the metal cart, plucked a pair of gloves off it, and put them on.

The snap of the latex made Severus cringe. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as he saw Remus turn back around. Somehow, he managed to keep breathing as the other man took his penis into his hands and began examining it. The friction alone from the gloved hands against his sensitive member caused it to twitch and he could feel himself getting harder by the second. _Fuck… fuck…_ Next, Remus massaged his testicles. It felt like it took hours, but eventually it was over. Then Remus provided the next instruction. “Okay, Severus, I’m done there. Please stand up and bend over the bed. I need to check your prostate.”


	4. Chapter 4

Severus had no clue what a prostate exam entailed, but could only imagine based on Remus’ direction. He felt guilty for having argued with the other man the entire time and since none of it had been as bad as he’d imagined, Severus complied. He was trembling. He stood up as he was told, turn around, and bent over. Simply being shirtless couldn’t compare to the level of exposure he was feeling now. The cold air in the room snaked between his cheeks and tickled his balls, which were hanging freely between his thighs now. His almost fully erect cock rested partly on the edge of the bed. The situation felt like some sort of nightmare. 

He heard the lid of the small glass jar from the metal car being opened and Remus began explaining the next part of the exam. “You’re going to feel a bit of cool lubricant, Severus. Then I’m going to insert my finger and feel your prostate. I want you to breathe deeply, okay?” Remus placed one of his hands on the small of Severus’ back. “Show me some deep breaths. Breathe in,” he instructed, “Breathe out.” 

Severus complied, letting his eyes drift shut as he listened to Remus’ voice, which was suddenly even more soothing. 

“Very good. Keep breathing. Relax,” Remus told the other wizard. He removed his hand from Severus’ back and used it to spread his cheeks, then placed the pad of his index finger on the puckered ring of muscle between them. He left it there for a moment. “This may be slightly uncomfortable, but it shouldn’t be painful,” he assured him, then slid the digit in as Severus breathed out. 

The slightest bit of discomfort that Severus initially felt was immediately replaced by an overwhelming sense of euphoria. Severus could hardly process it. As Remus’ finger rotated inside of him, it struck his prostate where it lit off what felt like fireworks and an audible groan escaped the wizard’s lips. “Oh, God…” he whimpered, gripping the sides of the bed. 

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Remus reassured him, but his voice felt far away to the other man. “Almost done.”

Severus had hardly noticed that he was leaking a substantial amount of precum on the bed.

Remus then withdrew his finger and removed his gloves. “Great. We’re almost done, Severus,” he told him, grabbing another pair of gloves. “You can lay back down on the bed. I just need a semen sample.”


	5. Chapter 5

In his state of mental disarray, Severus made it all the way back on the bed before he realized what Remus had just said. When he did, his glassy eyes snapped open. “Semen sample?” 

Remus nodded, holding out the small jar of lubricant to Severus. In his other hand, was an empty vial. “It looks like you’re ready to go,” he commented with a smile, glancing at Severus’ fully erect member which was now leaking precum onto his abdomen. 

Severus hesitated before dipping a few fingers into the jar of lubricant and then spreading it over his aching cock. He’d figured Remus Lupin had just had his finger in his ass, so jerking off in front of him couldn’t have been any more awkward. 

He was wrong. 

He made it a few strokes before looking helplessly up at Remus, who was standing there with the empty vial in hand. There was something overwhelmingly strange about another person expectantly waiting for his come. He sighed, feeling that sinking feeling from earlier in the exam return. “I… I can’t…” 

Remus stood there for a moment, then smiled knowingly. He seemed completely unfazed by the situation and happy to reassure the other man. “I have an idea,” he told the other man. “Can I help?” 

“Yes,” Severus breathed, nodding cautiously. He then watched Remus dip two gloved fingers into the lubricant and gesture for Severus to spread his legs a little. He set the empty vial on the bed next to Severus, brushed his lubricated fingers on the tight ring of muscle between the other man’s legs, then wrapped his other hand around Severus’ throbbing cock. When he plunged a finger inside of him, he almost instantly found his prostate. “Oh my God,” Severus gasped. Remus began pumping his dick in time with each internal stroke. 

The result was overwhelming. Severus found his forehead slick with sweat despite the frigid cold of the exam room. He soon began bucking into Remus’ hand, loving the feeling of being stroked while he delivered relentless blows to his prostate. He’d never felt anything like it. 

“You’re doing great, Severus,” Remus told him in that same strong, but reassuring voice. “Can you come for me?” 

“Y-yes, ohh—” Severus groaned, his muscle contracting as Remus worked him. He felt his climax building within him, a spark that was quickly turning into a wildfire. He awkwardly grasped at the sheets in an attempt to find the vial, then held it near the head of his cock with trembling fingers. “Fuck, fuck, oh my God—” Severus’ entire body jolted in ecstasy and he came, hard. “Mmph, Remus!” Thick ropes of come spurted from his well-stroked cock. He hoped some of them had made it into the vial, but he could hardly focus on that. 

When Severus’ eyes fluttered open moments later, Remus Lupin was wiping cum off of his abdomen and tossing his used gloves out. “Everything looks great, Severus. I’ll see you next year,” he told him with a smirk, then turned to leave.


End file.
